


stars

by enbykingben



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and also cause im a kinnie, but yeah this is just super short and gay, just a lil filler till i actually post the new headlock ch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbykingben/pseuds/enbykingben
Summary: filler one shot and just me being a kinnie with my new user
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps they can have some good moments together

The night was quiet. The moon shone brightly on the grass below and two figures were quietly running around, barefoot and giggling. Playing around and tumbling into the ground, laughing as they did. How did they get there? Well, the castle wasn’t far from them but they were far enough that they wouldn’t catch the attention from the guards that patrolled the night. It wasn’t planned. It just happened.

One woke up trembling, shaking, yelling with no audible sound leaving their mouth. The other was quickly alert, comforting them, letting them know it was ok. Neither could fall back asleep and both didn’t wanna stay in the room in case the darkness pulls them back into the nightmare they barely escaped from so they decide to escape into the night. They’re quiet and leave their shoes in the room, easier to sneak around in the long hallways of the castle. They stay as diligent as possible, in case someone happens to be walking by. They’ve done this plenty of times, the path to a quick and unoticable escape to the outside world was ingrained into them.  Now here they were. The cool air hit them but neither gave a care in the world as they fell flat on their backs, laughing and looking at the sky. The stars shone brightly, some brighter than others and they came in different colors if you had a good eye. They painted pictures in the sky. It was breathtaking, enough for them to stay quiet and just enjoy the view and each other’s presence. Hands were raised, fingers moving, connecting stars together, a mirage of images appearing before them, some that have already existed and others that they made on their own.

“ You think if we sail high enough, we can ride Orion’s belt? “ The boy king asks and the pirate beside him just laughs. They look at each other, no words are spoken after that. Hazel green mixes with the bright sea colored teal and they smile before eyes drift back up and slender fingers point out certain stars. This was his favorite part, he can just lay there and listen to the pirate all night. It was calm and soothing, the accent, despite not as thick as it usually is, was comforting. He would tell him about the constellations, their stories and meaning and Ben would listen to the way Harry’s voice changes when he talked about this. He found a passion that gave him a whole new meaning to his life and he loved sharing it with those close to him, just like he was doing right now.

“ A lot o’ things end so tragically don’t they? “ Harry asks after finishing telling the story of another constellation and doesn’t expect an answer. Ben can only lay there as he genuinely thought about it. A lot of things in his life didn’t go as well as he planned. How he got here was full of their own tragedies, both for him and others. A hand slips into his and Ben squeezes it in comfort. He receives a squeeze back. “ Yeah … they do but … how else would we get here? “ He responds and Harry’s looking at him. He can sense Ben’s mood shifting a little and he squeezes his hand again before pulling him into his arms and on top of him, letting the young beast to lay his head in the crevice of his neck, careful not to poke him with his own horns. Harry doesn’t mind it but he makes himself comfortable especially now that Ben was on him like a personal blanket.  “ Yer somethin’ else, y’know that, princess? “ He laughs and Ben can only smack his arm lightly. They stay like that for a few more minutes before finally deciding it was time to head inside. They were hesitant at first but when a gust hit them with cool air once again, they quickly scurried back to the castle, being careful as they got closer. They still giggled and played around as they headed back into their room, almost getting caught by one of the patrols of the night, barely making it to their destination. They laughed and twirled each other around before ultimately laying down on the plush bed.

Harry would never get used to the feeling. Sometimes he felt it was too good to be true but Ben was there to remind him, it was not a dream, it was real and he belonged. They were getting comfortable before Harry stared at the ceiling. “ It looks a little plain … “ He says and Ben opens his eyes to look at him. “ What? “ He gets a response of Harry pointing his fingers on the ceiling. “ I never thought about it till now but ya don’t have anythin’ nice on there besides the light. “ He replies, almost imagining what could be put up there. Ben looks at the ceiling as well and tilts his head in curiosity. It takes him a little before it hits him. “ We can put stars on there. '' Harry turns his head to look at him in surprise and Ben has to stifle a laugh. “ Yeah, we can paint some stars, maybe put some glow in the dark paint to make them pop in the dark! I think it’d be really cool! “ He explains with a toothy smile and Harry can’t help but give his own grin.

“ I’d love that … “ Harry yawns, body finally registering that it is in fact tired and Harry should finally rest and he does. He shifts to face Ben and pull him close and Ben lets him. A small kiss is placed on top of his head and Ben lets out a small rumble similar to a purr. It was like his own lullaby and it helped Harry finally close his eyes. Thoughts of exploring the stars with Ben pulling him into a dream filled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think both of them have gone through a lot, are neurodivergent and deserve a lot more. also i think harry getting into astrology is kinda epic <3
> 
> check out my descendants sideblog if u have any questions https://enbykingben.tumblr.com/


End file.
